1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rate integrating devices and, more particularly, to rate integrating devices having increased accuracy and stability. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a rate integrating device of the type described and including auxiliary electrical means for maintaining the device at null independent of the dynamic characteristics of the device such as gimbal moment of inertia and system damping factor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional rate integrating gyro systems, for example, include a torquer in open loop configuration, and responsive to command and bias signals for driving the gyro gimbal to null, and a load in closed loop configuration for maintaining the gimbal at null. In rate integrating gyros of this type the characteristic time of the instrument is primarily influenced by the moment of inertia of the gyro gimbal and the damping factor of the system. Further, an output axis error is developed when command and bias torques are applied to the instrument. The device of the present invention eliminates these disadvantages.